Maka's Melody
by Call and Answer
Summary: It's Maka's birthday and all of her friends have planned something for her party. But her last present from a certin someone manages to top them all. SxM Oneshot


**Warning Spoilers!! I'm taking a short break from **_**Wind **_**for now. I already have down what I'm going to write for it and I think I deserve to expand my mind a bit ^_^ This is a cute little idea that I had for Maka's birthday. Mostly Friendship and of course some romance near they end *wink wink* It's kinda SoulxMaka and some very slight KiddxChrona. Enjoy!**

Maka awoke once in the early hours of the morning. The sun had not yet risen, and the sky was a cross between light and dark blue. She turned onto her back and sleep washed over her as soon as her eyes closed.

The second time she awoke, she felt a heavy load of weight on her chest as well as her legs. Her eyes snapped open and was greeted a cheerful girl's blue iris.

"Happy Birthday!" Patty squealed. At first the only thing in Maka's view was Patty's heart shaped face and thousand watt smile, then more gleeful faces came into the scene. Black Star was under Patty, or Patty was on Black Star. Whatever the case Black Star was currently straddling her and had Patty riding his back.

The girl had to cock her head at an awkward angle to see who else was on top of her. She spotted Chrona awkwardly perched on the edge of the bed with Liz beside her. Maka's eyebrows raised when she saw Kidd slung over Liz's back, unconscious.

"What up with Kidd?" Liz sighed and looked back at her friend.

"He realized you were turning fifteen and passed out at the number's lack of symmetry". She laughed and flopped back down on her back.

She heard Tsubaki call in from the kitchen, "We have the whole day planed out for you fifteenth birthday, Maka!". Black Star got up, carrying Patty up with him and headed out of the room.

Liz and Chrona (Kidd included) followed in tow. Chrona stopped and the door frame and looked back at Maka. "You can get dressed now. We'll be in the living room." Maka's glee increased when her meek friend managed a smile at her before joining the others.

She considered wearing her casual everyday outfit, but decided something more formal was in order. She grabbed her favourite light pink tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. She frowned when a large hole in the tank top caught her eye. She scowled and switched her tank top with a black one with a few sequins bordering the neckline. She held her hair up in a neat pony tail and ran out the door. Everyone was lounging on the couch waiting for her. She was surprise to see that Kidd was now conscious. Patty shot up from the couch and tugged her arm towards the door. "C'mon!! Let's go!"

She was rushed through the streets of Death City, to her favourite shops and book stores, and resting in between at her favourite spots at the park. They stopped for lunch at noon at an Italian restaurant where they had the waiter sing to her and bring her a cupcake wit a sparkler on top. In the middle of their meal, Maka spoke up.

"Hey guys, Where's Soul?" Black Star's fork froze half way as it was making it's towards Tsubaki's spaghetti. Maka noticed everyone else around her had frozen too. Chrona's eyes started to dart from side to side and she clutched Kidd's sleeve. Kidd cleared his throat and broke the tension.

"Soul had some business to attend too,"

"Very urgent Death Scythe business!" Black Star added

"A-And he says he's sorry!" Chrona stuttered, still clutching Kidd's sleeve.

Maka stared down at her ravioli, suddenly losing her appetite.

The moon was high when they finally arrived back at the apartments. They all parted ways, except for Kidd and Chrona, who decided to take a short cut through the woods. Maka watched the two walk away with a knowing smile on her face. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as well. Where was her partner tonight? Her mind buzzed with possibilities as she trudged up the stairs.

She unlocked the door to they're apartment and dragged herself in, still miserable.

"Happy Birthday, Maka."

Maka's eyes widened at the display before her. Her kitchen had been totally transformed. All the lights were off with nothing to light the room but a single candle on the kitchen table. Soul stood close by, wearing a very familiar black tuxedo and red dress shirt. Maka felt out of place in her casual dress and blushed in spite of it.

"Sorry for not coming along. Italian food isn't really my style."

"How did you know w-"

He walked up and placed his index finger on her lips and she fell silent.

"Whose idea did you think this was any way? Black Star's? Those guys would have never known what stores to take you to without me."

She gave him an odd look and he laughed. "Maka, feel my soul. You want your present don't you?" She was caught off guard by his request but she nodded. She closed her eyes and imagined herself reaching out towards him. She opened her eyes and found herself dressed in an elegant ebony gown. Her surroundings had an eerie aura to it, and in didn't help that everything was either black or red. She looked around her and saw she was in a small empty room with a single scarlet curtain hung in front of her.

Maka pushed the curtain aside and looked in. It led to a much larger room. A large piano and an old record player was all that furnished it. Soul sat at the piano, waiting for her. She walked over and smiled. Maka hopped up on the frame of the piano and sprawled out so that she was looking over the piano's key board and Soul.

"Are you going to play for me?" She drawled as she toyed with the music sheets.

Soul took on of the pages of music that she was playing with and showed it to her. Maka couldn't understand most of the notes, but what caught her eye was the title of the piece.

_Maka's Melody_

Her breath was caught in her throat. Maka looked up at Soul, then back at the paper. Before she could say anything further, Soul began to play. The song was slow and soft, like a lullaby, but as he played it climb and became more powerful. Soul was caught in a trance. His fingers were moving like lighting. She saw sweat beading at is forehead as he went from cord to cord. His face seemed so tense, she was afraid to disturb him.

Finally he finished the piece and pulled the case over the keyboard. Soul was panting and sweating, but she didn't care. Maka scooted up until she was just inches from him.

"Thank you so much." she whispered. The she made a bold move by leaning forward and pecking him softly on the bridge of his nose. Soul flashed a grin and pressed his forehead to hers. They spent the rest of the night dancing across the tiled floors, not caring of the outside world or anything else around them. They only saw each other.

**Wooo Finally got that off my chest. I hope I didn't stretch them out of character at any point. Now I'm off to read this 45 times over before I hand it over to my beta so that my grammar does not blind you with its ugliness. Review! Favourite! DO what you wish as long as it's not flaming!! **


End file.
